Because True Love Overcomes Everything
by Gallagher Girl xoxo
Summary: My First Story! Doesn't true love overcome everything? They were going to get past this and they both knew it. They're inevitable and their pull is as undeniable as ever. Summary Sucks! Mainly Chuck and Blair, includes some Nate and Serena and defo some NJBC! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness consumed her; it was like he was there, right next to her. He was the darkest thing that ever came into her life, and she loved him. She loved him more than anything, more than she loved her Manolo's or her Galliano's. She knew that once she had walked her, there would be no coming back. He wouldn't take her back and that's what killed her, that's what hurt. She felt like she was being stabbed a thousand times, every time she recalled ever choosing to walk away from him. He was Chuck Bass, he was the love of her life, she knew it, he knew, everyone knew it. Anyone else was simply a waste of time.

Blair was just about to let the darkness take over, when the light flickered on and invaded her thoughts.

'S, if that's you, go away. I don't want to hear it.'

No reply came, sighing she looked up to see who it was. No one other than Chuck Bass stood drunkenly at her door.

'Blair, how could you? I loved you, I love you. I did the most dangerous thing when I told you I loved you and it was worth it. You said you would stand by me though anything, the hardest thing I'll ever do, the darkest thought I'll ever have, this Blair is anything. Why? Why did you walk away from me? Why did you break my heart?'

Having heard that Blair got off the bed to face her one true love, her Chuck, but the weight of all that had happened still sat on her chest.

'No. Why did I break your heart Chuck? It was you who broke mine first, you screwed Whoregina. I said those things because I never thought that the worst thing you'd ever do would be to me. When you traded me for your hotel, I forgave you, for something no one else ever would. But then you did the one thing I could never forgive. Your father let you buy that hotel, and Jack took it. Your father believed in you, I believed in you, you're the only one who didn't, and I'm sorry if I can't watch you self-destruct anymore.'

The tumbler of scotch came hurtling to the ground.

'I said I was sorry, Blair. Why can't you forgive me for sleeping with Whoregina? I thought she was you, Blair the dark hair. I didn't know. I love you Blair and I don't want to hurt you, I just want you to forgive me so we can go back to being us'

'Go back to being us? We can't be anything until Whoregina is still on this island. I want to forgive you Chuck, I do. But you need to give me time. You need to leave Chuck. Please go home, go back to your father and Lily, Eric's in trouble and they need you, because to be honest right now I don't'

Blair slammed the door shut in Chuck's face, she was unaware of how she had gotten there, but she stumbled back to her bed. Falling head first she let the tears overcome her.

_Spotted- Chuck Bass leaving Blair Waldorf's penthouse. Is all forgiven or is Blair still upset over Chuck trading her for his hotel and then doing Whoregina. Oh come on B, we don't think you have much of a leg to stand on after Nate, do you?_

To be cont.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck walked out of Blair's penthouse, all the things she said swirling around in his head. Eric needed him? He didn't even know, great another thing to add to his list of failures. Chuck failed at everything, he couldn't be a good son, and his father didn't even think he was worth a second of his time, he couldn't be a good step-brother to Serena or Eric, he wasn't a good friend to Nathaniel, and the thing that hurt the most was that he couldn't be a good boyfriend to Blair.

Chuck got into the waiting limo, and called out

'Go home, Arthur.'

And with a polite nod, his driver started driving towards the Bass and Van Der Woodsen penthouse.

As he arrived, the scene in the living room was unnerving as everyone was crowded around Eric and as he walked in, Chuck could feel all eyes on him. His father, Bart Bass, came forward to inform Chuck of what had happened.

'Charles, up to my office, please.'

Bart Bass could always tell when his son was drunk, and this was no exception. Bart led his son to the office, he knew what had happened with Jack and Blair and Georgina, and he also knew that his son loved nothing more than Blair. Bart couldn't help but think that this was his fault, he'd let his son buy this hotel and offered to pay to get it back from Jack, but he'd spent most of Chuck's life making him feel unworthy and now Chuck had lost the only thing he'd ever loved. Chuck had only wanted to get the hotel back on his own merit to prove to Bart that he was worthy and that he was a good son. Now all that Bart could do was watch at his son self-destructed.

'Now, son, I know what occurred with you, Miss Waldorf, Jack and Miss Sparks. I can only say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a horrible father, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you, and I was only trying to prepare you for the future. I'm sorry Charles,'

'Oh yeah, you're just about 20 years too late father. Today I lost everything I ever loved, I lost Blair, nothing you do or say can make that okay. To make it worse, I'm not getting her back, she hates me because I slept with Whoregina and sold her for my hotel. You said that Jack wasn't going to come back, I trusted you. I was going to propose but when she didn't turn up, it felt like I was being stabbed and kicked and punched, in my heart at the same time. You made me like this, you left me every day with new nannies and you are the reason for what happened. I hate you. '

With that being said, Chuck stormed out and was greeted with Lily and Serena in the living room. Chuck walked to Eric and knelt down to say

'I'm sorry Eric, I can't be your brother right now. I need to leave, to get away from Blair. I need to be Chuck Bass, before I can be a decent brother to you, I'm sorry Eric'

Chuck walked away from his 'family' ready to leave the country. He got into the limo, slamming the doors and Arthur already knew where to go. Just as the limo stopped in front of the private jet, Chuck got out ready to leave for Prague.

_Spotted—Chuck Bass fleeing the country to go to Prague. I guess old memories die hard. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl. _


	3. Chapter 3

Blair woke up that morning to Serena standing in the doorway, hesitating before realising that Blair was awake and walking in.

'B, have you seen Gossip Girl?'

'No, S. Why?'

'He left B, Chuck left. He left for Prague, he told Eric he couldn't be a good brother to him and just left.'

'I hope that Eric's okay, but come on S the fact that Chuck left isn't a surprise. He always left when we needed him, why should this be any different?'

'B, please forgive him, he didn't mean it. He loves you B, I saw it in his eyes last year, and I saw it again yesterday, the pain'

'Forgive him, S? No, not after this, not after what he did'

'B, you slept with Nate,'

'S, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry for sleeping with Nate, forgive me?'

'B, of course I do, Nate told me what happened and how he came onto you when you were vulnerable, and me being the sucker than I am forgive both of you, but mainly I forgive Nate because I love him'

'S, I really am sorry, I would never want to do anything to hurt you or Nate or even Chuck for that matter,'

Blair saw hesitation on Serena's face like before.

'Spit it out, S'

'Well B, me and Nate were talking this morning, I, urm we think that you should forgive Chuck'

'S, you know I will, I just need some time to re-evaluate and stop moving, I promise I will fix this so we can go back to being us, back to being the NJBC! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for school'

Blair left Serena sitting on her bed and went into the bathroom to get showered and then continued to her closet to get dressed.

When Blair and Serena arrived at school, Blair dismissed her minions for the day so she could spend some time with her best friends. Arriving at the table where Nate was sitting, Blair hugged him and went on to say,

'Hey Archibald, any plans for the day?'

'Nope, Blair, just wanted to spend the day with my favourite girls, but B how do you feel about bunking? Just for today! Aww come on B'

Blair thought for a second and then said

'Let's do it Archibald!'

With that Blair, Nate and Serena all left school with their linked arms, ready for a day of just spending some time together'

They had brunch and then did lots of shopping and ended up in Blair's penthouse watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. About half way into the film Nate and Serena fell asleep and Blair couldn't help but miss Chuck, he was part of the NJBC and they had just spent a whole day without him.

Suddenly Serena's phone started ringing, Blair nudged Serena,

'S your phone is ringing! Come on it could be important!'

Serena answered her phone, yawning exaggeratedly

'Hey mom, what's up?'

'What? No did you tell Chuck? I'll be at the hospital right away. No I'm bringing Nate and Blair with me.'

Serena put the phone down and began waking up Nate.

'Nate get up, come on you guys we have to go to the hospital. Bart has been in an accident'

All three of them rushed out of the room and got into the awaiting limo. They shortly arrived at the hospital and practically ran to Lily.

Blair started talking 'Oh my goodness, Lily is Bart alright? Did you inform Chuck? He needs to know tha-'

Lily cut Blair off 'Yes, I've informed Chuck, he is on the jet coming over and Bart's looking really bad. He might not make it. I'm sorry you guys will have to wait here, I can only take Serena with me'

Lily looked like she was about to start crying, any second now and it broke all of their hearts. Serena rushed off after Lily to see Bart.

'Well, Nate I'm in need for the ladies room, be right back'

Blair walked off to the bathroom

Chuck had just come into the hospital and rushed right to Lily and Bart, he was just about to enter the room and then he saw Bart, lying there and Serena urging him to come in, her words had become merely a blocked out noise. Chuck couldn't stand the sight of seeing his father like this, so Chuck abruptly turned around and ran.

'Chuck man, stop' Nate shouted at Chuck as he walked away.

Blair was just walking to Nate when she saw Chuck walking away from Bart. She ran after him, because she knew how hard it was for him to face his feelings.

Chuck was just about to get into the limo, when Blair shouted

'Chuck stop, your father needs you, Lily and Eric and Serena all need you to be there, they need you to be strong for them. Please don't run'

'No Blair, why are you here? I know about Nate, Blair. Just leave me alone, I thought you didn't love me anymore.'

So Chuck got into his limo and slammed the door.

'The airport Arthur, step on it'

Arthur started driving and stopped in front of the plane. Chuck drunkenly got out and stepped on to the plane and started drinking further into oblivion.

_Oh my. Seems like Chuck Bass is quite the coward. Don't want to see you father breathe his last, C? Or are you just glad to be getting the billion dollars? Quite the heartless Bass we have here. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl_


	4. Chapter 4

Blair stood on the pavement outside the hospital, watching the limo drive away; it hurt her to watch Chuck hurting so badly. She couldn't take it so she hung her head and walked back to Nate.

Nate saw Blair come in, and he knew that Chuck wasn't coming back, so he went up to Blair and put his arm around her, and she started sobbing silently into his shirt.

'Nate, I can't take it, I can't see him hurting so badly. What do I do Nate? What do I do?'

Nate didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something to make Blair feel better.

'Hey, B, don't cry. I think the best thing you can do is follow your heart, I don't know where it's going to take you or what's going to happen next but you need to listen to your heart.'

'Blair looked up and him and simply said 'I've got to go, tell S, that I'm sorry but I need to go to Chuck. He needs me right now. Tell S I love her and for her to call me if she needs to talk. I love you Nate, bye'

Blair softly kissed his cheek and walked out of the hospital, hailed a cab and headed home to pack. This trip was going to be long, because God knew where Chuck Bass was going.

PageBreak-

Nate watched Blair walk away and at that exact moment Serena came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Nate looked at her and said 'B's gone to find Chuck, and she said she's sorry she couldn't be here for you'

Serena just held on tighter and then let go to say 'I heard, and I know what she's doing is the best thing for all of us. Bart's gone, Nate, just gone. And now Chuck needs us. I think we should go with Blair to find him,'

Nate was baffled at what his girlfriend had just said so he just grabbed her hand and led her to the pavement. Nate hailed a cab and gave Blair's address.

Page Break-

Packed and ready, Blair was set to go when she heard the elevator ping and to her surprise Nate and Serena came out.

Serena was the first to talk 'Hey, B. I heard you in the hospital and we're coming with you, B. Chuck needs us, we're his family, all three of us. We're all he has and I swear to god, B if you say we can't com, I'm going to go mad.'

Blair smiled and said 'I love you S, and you too Nate. You're right Chuck needs us, we're his family, but what about Lily and Eric, S?'

Serena just said 'They understand, B.'

Serena stepped forwards and hugged Blair as Nate said

'Well shouldn't we be leaving? Chuck has gotten a head start so we just need to catch up to him and we'll be fine'

Nate grabbed Blair and Serena and got into the limo that Blair had waiting for her, but now it was for the three of them.

They arrived at the airport and got onto the jet ready to leave.

_Spotted—B, S and N ready to chase their favourite Bass. If this isn't friendship I don't know what is. We all know no-one does best friends like Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate. And no, that isn't a tear in my eye, it's just allergies. You know you love me xoxo, Gossip Girl._


	5. Chapter 5

Two months, two months had gone by. Summer was coming to an end and they still hadn't found Chuck. Serena and Nate could tell that Blair was starting to break, and soon there were going to be pieces of Blair all over the place.

Everyday a new place, flying to a new country and just missing him. Chuck was fast, he was good but Blair loved him and she was never going to give up on him, not now, not ever.

Blair walked into the hotel suite holding the folder which she clutched to her chest, a large smile on her face. Nate and Serena just looked on as Blair started talking,

'Guys, he going to Monte Carlo,'

Serena was the first to speak, 'B, are you sure? I mean we've been getting information like this for the past two months and -'

Blair cut off Serena 'I just spoke to my P.I and he's going Monte Carlo. He's with Jack and they're making a roundabout trip, stopping of at Paris first, so we'll make our way straight to Monte Carlo! We're going to find him guys, I can feel it. Now go, get packing!'

Blair, literally, skipped out of the room and Serena and Nate both turned to each other and smiled, this was the happiest they'd seen Blair since the last two months.

Chuck landed in Monte Carlo, glad to be with Jack, he always managed to take away all the pain with whatever drugs he gave Chuck. Making his way to his limo, Chuck turned to look behind and called out,

'Jack, I'm going to the casino, don't wait up for me.'

Jack replied with a simple 'I would never,'

Chuck simply got into the limo and headed for the closest casino possible.

Chuck walked into the casino and settled at a table with his chips, he was so into the game, he didn't notice a certain brunette and two blondes make their way over and corner him.

Blair spoke first 'Chuck,'

Chuck turned around with a shocked look on his face, which slowly turned into a sickening smile.

'My, oh my, what do we have here? The famous trio of Manhattan. To what do I owe this pleasure?'

Nate simply smiled and put his hand on Chuck's shoulder and replied with 'Come on, man. We're not complete without you. We all need you, we all love you. Please stop running away from us'

Serena continued with 'We need you Chuck, Blair needs you, I need you and Nate needs you. Please come home with us. Please Chuck, I'm begging you.'

Chuck just laughed in Serena's face. 'You need me, really S. I'm not an idiot. What you need is the money that I supply,' he turned to look at Blair 'and Blair needs me? No, last time I saw you, B. You said you didn't love me. I was broken and I NEEDED YOU. But you weren't there for me and now, I don't need anyone neither should you. I've been running from you for a reason, I don't want you anymore. Why can you get it through your thick heads that I hate you, all of you? I was always going to come back to Manhattan, even if it was to get my money and company, Now if you'll excuse me, I see a lady over there,'

Chuck walked away leaving the three of them stunned into silence, Blair was the first to move as she got out her phone and requested a flight back to Manhattan, pronto.

The three of them got off the plane, with nothing but silence between them and sorrow for their best friend. Blair wore a mask of indifference and both Nate and Serena knew she was going to break anytime.

They made their way back to the Waldorf penthouse and went straight to Blair's room. Serena was worried and Nate was worried, Blair looked dead behind her eyes and then the first word was spoken by Blair, finishing the long silence,

'He's not coming back, he doesn't care, and he doesn't love me anymore,'

Those words became her undoing and her tears started to pour uncontrollably, Serena held Blair to her chest, attempting to soothe her.

'Hush, hush B. it's okay, he's coming I promise' Serena repeated the words over again and again until the sobbing had stopped and Blair was curled up on her bed.

Serena and Nate exchanged worried looks and the sudden ping in the room startled them and caused Blair to shoot her eyes open. Grabbing the phone from the table Blair opened the message.

_Spotted: Chuck Bass getting off of a plane in Manhattan, Looks like the remaining 4__th__ of the NJBC is back and the most surprising thing, why didn't her return with his best friends! You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl _


End file.
